Friend vs Fanboy
by Ahja Reyn
Summary: At the rate Kid Flash was going, Robin was starting to wonder if Dick Grayson would need a restraining order on principle alone. So much for the idea of revealing his secret identity.


**Title**: Friend vs Fanboy  
><strong>Author<strong>: Reyn  
><strong>Rating<strong>: T  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: I don't own the characters of the DC Universe.  
><strong>Warnings<strong>: Bromance bordering slash. I think I blurred the line a bit…  
><strong>Author's Note<strong>: Commission for Ladelle. Her request was something along the lines of how Robin came to reveal his secret identity to Kid Flash. I think. I hope. I obviously got a little carried away. The jumps between segments cover quite a bit of time. Not just a few days. Just figured I'd throw that out there…

**Friend vs Fanboy**

"So…have you been keeping up with Richard Grayson?"

"Who?" Robin's gaze didn't leave his binoculars as he refused to let himself be distracted from the stakeout.

Kid Flash scoffed and crossed his arms, leaning back against the rooftop's air conditioning unity almost petulantly. "Dude, he's only the most talked about kid celebrity on TV right now. Bigger than Hannah Montana ever was! Don't even try to pretend you haven't heard about him what with your know-it-all brain."

Sending his friend a disgruntled glance, Robin returned his attention to the street below. "What about him?"

With a blink, Kid Flash merely shrugged before shifting his gaze to the building front they were supposed to be keeping an eye on. "Nothing. Just figured he'd make a universal topic of conversation."

Robin snorted. Despite not knowing each other for every long, he wasn't exactly a stranger to some of the other sidekick's habits. Especially when boredom started to creep in.

"Again, what about him?" He threw in a teasing smirk. "He your latest celebrity crush or something?"

"Dude! Not cool," Kid Flash pushed himself up and began to pace back and forth across the small amount of uncluttered space the roof had to offer. "The guy's claim to fame is jumping through a window. A window! Totally interrupted Bruce Wayne's date with that one reality show star what's-her-face?"

"Michelle Sv—?"

"Yes! That one!" Kid Flash whirled around to point triumphantly at Robin, ignoring the disinterested look he was being subjected to. "So he _jumps_ through a window like he's some action movie hotshot and lands on Bruce Wayne and Michelle Sven's table. Food and shit goes flying everywhere, right? Man, I'm so glad I watch reality TV. I swear my jaw was on the floor. And _then_– get this – he gets up, dusts off, like it's no biggie and he enters through windows all the time as if he were the goddamn Batman or something, and proceeds to rip Michelle Sven a new one! Like it was her fault for—"

"Target's here," Robin interrupted, tucking his binoculars away. "Let's go."

"What? Already?" Kid Flash looked around as if hoping to spot a clock somewhere. "That stakeout didn't feel anywhere near long enough…" He scowled as he realized he was talking to thin air. "Sure, let's just leave the fastest partner behind. He's sure to catch up."

The shattering of a window broke the silence of the night, immediately followed by numerous gunshots. "Or not! _Rob!_"

* * *

><p>"<em>Rob!<em> Rob! _Bruce Wayne just dumped Michelle Sven!_"

"What?" Robin glanced at the holographic clock display above the Batcave's main super computer and realized it was TV Primetime in Wally's neck of the woods. His shoulders slumped as the full implications of this sank in. "You have got to be kidding me."

"_I know, right? And it's all because of Richard Grayson! Bruce Wayne said—_"

"I'm hanging up now," Robin interrupted, making no actual move to do so seeing as how the phone was tucked between his ear and shoulder as he slipped on his gloves.

"_What? Why? I promise it's a cool story, bro!_"

"Patrol," Robin explained simply, taking the phone back in hand. "You know, something us smart superheroes do?"

"_Was that supposed to be a jab at my uncle or something?_"

"More like a jab at you and your newfound love of _Trying to Date a Multi-Millionaire_." Robin made no attempt to hide his grin as Batman looked up at his words. "I'm hanging up for real now."

"_You mock me now, but man, what I wouldn't give for a chance to see what's going on inside the head of someone like Richard Grayson…_"

"Good_bye_, Wally." The call was ended and Robin carelessly tossed his phone on a nearby countertop before hopping into the Batmobile. "Let's go."

"You told him?" Robin could hear the mild surprise buried in Batman's gravely tone as the car's hood slid shut.

"No," he snorted. "Your TV appearances have made him obsessed with Richard Grayson."

The responding silence stretched until they reached the outer edge of downtown Gotham.

"Sorry about that."

Robin shook his head in dismissal. It was his own fault, really. He probably shouldn't have jumped through that window in the first place.

* * *

><p>"—and then Ellen said, 'Wow! You're really not afraid to speak your mind, are you?' And Richard Grayson said—"<p>

"Did you seriously memorize the entire interview?" Robin demanded angrily as he dodged a punch aimed at his head. The dodge turned into a duck and roll when he spied a gun being aimed in his direction.

Kid Flash made quick work of the weapon before any shots could actually be fired. "Sort of," he admitted sheepishly, dropping the handgun in a nearby dumpster. "Not like I could help it after watching the episode twelve times over. Do you think I should start calling him 'Dick Grayson' since that's the name he told Ellen he prefers?"

"Oh my God." Robin took out the last of the henchmen. "You're obsessed to the point of creepy fanboy." He kicked the man a few extra times for emphasis. "Like fat, creepy, Japanese nerd type of fanboy."

Kid Flash's mouth fell open in outrage. "I am not! You take that back!"

Robin smirked and crossed his arms, stepping on one of the fallen thugs as he came to stand before his friend. "Fine. But only after you tell me you don't have magazine clippings of Dick in your locker."

There was a short period of silence in which green eyes darted nervously to the side.

"Dude!" Robin was pretty sure the emotion he felt right now was disgust. He sorely wished there was a way to scrub his brain clean of the knowledge he had inadvertently stumbled across. "I was _joking_!"

Kid Flash's grin was missed and he had to speed forward to stop his friend from storming off. "So was I! Geez, Rob, relax. It's called a joke." His second smile was eyed skeptically. "Seriously, I'm not _that_much of a creepy fanboy."

Robin stared at him for a while longer before allowing his features to relax. "Your jokes suck." He playfully punched Kid Flash and continued to walk out to the main street.

Rubbing his pectoral muscle, the speedster followed at a sedated pace. "If you're jealous, you could have just said so."

His complaint went unheard as Robin was already swinging off on his grappling line, laughter echoing between the buildings.

* * *

><p>"Why are we watching the Disney Channel?" Barry asked, glaring at his nephew's sweats because no, the boy wasn't really that happy to see him and yes, that actually was the remote control in his pants.<p>

Barry wasn't _that_desperate to catch the game.

"Because Dick Grayson is guest starring." Wally's eyes never left the screen.

Barry frowned, wondering why the name sounded familiar. "Isn't that the kid on all those magazine posters up in your room?"

"Took them down," was the short answer.

"Really?" Barry slouched against the couch's armrest. "Then let me reiterate my question. Why are we watching the Disney Channel again?"

Wally shot his uncle an irritated glance. "Internet rumors have it Dick Grayson will be showing off some of his dance moves."

Mild horror was slow to set in. "Wally," Barry made sure his posture and expression was as nonthreatening as possible. "If you take the remote out of your pants, I promise not to try and change the channel on you. Flash's hono—" A well-aimed pillow was thrown at his face.

By the time he was done adjusting the cushion so that it was propped behind his head, Barry noticed the remote was now sitting on the floor next to Wally. He let out a sigh of relief. He really needed to teach the kid how to get his kicks from real porn one of these days…

* * *

><p>"Tell me <em>everything<em>."

Robin rolled his eyes at Wally's demand. A wildlife charity ball had been crashed by the Joker at Harley Quinn's request. Apparently she'd been dying to show off her new pet hyenas and found this to be the perfect opportunity. All in all, it was nothing more than a day's work for Batman and Co. and not something that would necessarily hold a fellow superheroes attention. But the fact that Bruce Wayne and his adopted son had been in attendance was enough to perk Wally's interest. Add to that the newspaper headline that boasted of the Boy Wonder saving Dick Grayson's life and the unspoken taboo that Dick Grayson could no longer be mentioned in Robin's presence found itself broken.

Robin's sunglasses gleamed as he scowled at the newspaper that had been slammed down on the table before him. Wally's initial guilt over the implications that he had crossed the fanboy line had made the taboo most enjoyable while it lasted.

"What's there to say?" Robin shoved a few fries in his mouth with a shrug. "We were patrolling the perimeter when Joker showed up—"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. He showed up with goons, girlfriend, the works, cracked some bad jokes, broke a few things, caused general terror and mayhem – get to the good part!"

Robin was not amused. "Most of that _was_the good part."

Wally's head fell to the table with a groan, only to be immediately lifted so he could agonizingly run his fingers through his ginger hair. "You're killing me, Rob!"

Robin's expression didn't change as he took a long sip of soda.

"Ugh, fine!" Wally grabbed his second hamburger and began to unwrap it. "Fine!" He took a vicious bite. "I'll just ask _Batman_the next time I see him," he spat out around a mouthful of food.

Robin waited until Wally finished about half his burger. "Sooo…do you want to hear about the hyenas?" he asked, setting his drink aside.

"Heck yeah!"

* * *

><p>Robin was disconcerted. After much grilling, Batman had finally admitted to being approached by Kid Flash. The Flash had been there to act as mediator in case his nephew became too much to handle and between the two adults, they spun a tale so fantastical that Robin wanted to punch himself in the face.<p>

He settled for breaking a mirror instead.

But that wasn't why he was disconcerted.

Throughout their entire mission, Kid Flash had been perfectly…concerted, for lack of a better made-up definition. Sure, he had been a bit more subdued at first, but by the time he hit boredom during the stakeout, he was back to his usual, annoyingly chatty self. He suggested places they should eat once they were done for the night, complained about school, boasted about the progress he made in training with Flash, and made fun of the bad buys as he and Robin kicked their asses.

If even half of what Batman had admitted to him was true, Kid Flash should have tried to bring up Dick Grayson at least once by now. He didn't have the willpower not to. So…maybe Batman had been lying?

It wasn't until they were in a dead-end alley in Chinatown, sitting on scattered crates near some back entrance flood light eating mystery noodle takeout that Robin finally cracked.

"I heard you had a chat with Batman a few weeks ago," he brought up as casually as he could, eyeing the one noodle he managed to pick up with his chopsticks.

Kid Flash abruptly halted his speed eating and stared at Robin, his cheeks grossly puffed out with food. When his friend refused to meet his gaze, he resumed chewing at a much slower pace.

"I was just wondering what he might have…you know. What he might have told you." Robin knew the move was masochistic on his part, but for reasons completely beyond him, he _had_to know how much of what Batman told him was the truth and how much of it was complete and utter bullshit. "Not that I care or anything. It's just – he's known for pulling your leg for his own twisted amusement and I'm just looking out for you. Because that's what sidekicks do. Who are friends. With…each other."

"Are you talking to me or the noodle?"

Robin scowled and jammed his chopsticks into his takeaway box. "Look, KF—"

"Rob, it's fine." Kid Flash set his own food aside and hopped off the crates. "With what Batman said, your attitude about the whole thing makes sense." He reached up to massage the back of his neck. "I probably wouldn't trust me either when it comes down to it…"

"It's not that I don't trust you. I just—" Robin stopped and rubbed his brow tiredly. He was falling into a tactic Batman commonly used to get criminals to reveal more than they wanted to and Batman wasn't even here. His emotions were obviously running a bit higher than he realized. "What exactly did he tell you?"

Just that you and Dick Grayson are, you know." Kid Flash's lips quirked down slightly as he looked to the side with a shrug. "Friends. Or something."

Robin's eyes narrowed. So what Batman admitted to was true. And that rotten vigilante had the nerve to be his father figure. Oh, there was going to be hell to pay. Robin wasn't going to rush into this one. No, he was going to take his time and the revenge was going to be _so_sweet…

Kid Flash nervously cleared his throat. "So, like I was saying, it's fine that you hated me for bringing Dick Grayson up and all. I mean, Gotham _is_your territory, which gives you first dibs if you want to pursue—"

"Wally."

The look in Kid Flash's wide eyes was one of hopeful acceptance, as if he were direly wishing for the confirmation that they could still be as close of friends once this all blew over. It made Robin smile despite his mood.

Running his fingers through his hair, he leaned forward and propped his elbows on his knees. "I have been waiting all night for you to ask me to set up a meeting with Dick or give you his email address or his phone number or take you to his house or…I don't know, help you kidnap his dog or something." No longer able to sit still, Robin leapt down from the top of his own crate pile so that he was face-to-face with his friend. "I have been going through dozens of different excuses and ways to tell you to back off if any of those scenarios came into play and you're…I don't actually know _what_ you're doing. Or thinking." He frowned, his hands dropping limply to his sides from their previously animated state. "What _are_you thinking?"

"Wait, wait, wait." Kid Flash mirrored Robin's frown as he reached out and placed his hands on cloaked shoulders. "You thought I would _use_you to get to Dick Grayson?"

"Yes? Why wouldn't you?"

"Because that would be _using_you." Kid Flash's grip tightened. "Rob, you may not realize this, but you're my best friend. I would never – okay, yes, I would intentionally go on and on about Dick Grayson way back when even though you obviously hated it, but that was okay because that's how we work! But even before I knew all the stuff that Batman told me, I never would have asked you to introduce me to him! That would just be…I don't know! Give me one of your stupid, made-up words that offend the English language!"

For a long moment, Robin merely stared up at his friend – no, his _best_friend. And then something clicked within his mind. Raising his hand to his face, Robin gently removed his mask.

Kid Flash pulled his hands away as if they had been burned and stumbled back a few paces. The look on his face would have been downright comical if Dick wasn't so worried about what the speedster would think when his brain started working again.

He wished he could come up with something deep and profound to say. "Tell anyone and die." "This mask…it doesn't hide the real me. Because Robin _is_the real me." "What you see on TV is really just smoke and mirrors, dude." Even a simple "I trust you," would have worked. But Dick found himself feeling just as dumbstruck as Kid Flash looked.

After several more seconds of gaping like a fish, Kid Flash promptly readjusted his posture to once of casual indifference. "Well. This certainly explains a lot." When Dick was unable to think of an immediate response, his mood abruptly went goofy and he started jumping in place. "Dude, I'm friends with Dick Grayson! This is so awesome! Ow! Sorry! Sorry," he apologized after a well-aimed kick to the shin. "It's out of my system. Forever."

Dick shot him a suspicious glare as he slipped his mask back on.

"I'm serious!" Kid Flash insisted. "I have morals, you know."

"I'll believe that after they've stood up to the test of time," Robin joked as he turned to leave.

"That's low, man. Really low." Kid Flash quickly got over the jab and sped forward to meet the Boy Wonder at the entrance to the alley. "So where to next?"

"Home," Robin answered almost hesitantly. He needed to know that they were really okay. "You want to sleep over?"

The way Kid Flash's eyes brightened at the request did little to bring his friend out of his unsure state.

"You bet I do! Hey, if we bug Batman enough, do you think he'll drop some hints on what to expect for our initiation into the Justice League?"

Robin smiled brightly in relief. Yeah, they were definitely okay.

* * *

><p><em>The End.<em>


End file.
